disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Universal Experience
The Universal Experience is a Universal theme park in a California location. Layout The park is bigger than the Universals in Florida and Hollywood. The Universal globe from Florida and Japan replaces the fountain from Hollywood, placing it inside the entrance Lands Universal Plaza - The main entrance area Universal World - Home to rides based on your favorite Universal movies and TV shows Midchilda - Based on the location of the same name from the Nanoha series The World of Sailor Moon - A Sailor Moon-themed world The Wizarding World of Harry Potter DreamWorks Zone - land based on the animated DreamWorks films Cybertron - a Transformers-themed area based on the G1 TV Series and the Michael Bay films Attractions Universal Plaza *Meet the Universal Globe - meet-and-greet with a mascot version of the Universal Globe and learn facts about the park and the Universal movies (original) *Universal Museum - Walk-around exhibit based on movies and TV shows distributed by Universal Pictures and its subsidiaries (original) Universal World * Experience is Universal - nighttime show on Universal Lagoon celebrating your favorite Universal movies and TV shows (original for the idea but not for a nighttime show) * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * E.T. Adventure * Waterworld * The Purge: Laser Anarchy - An AVPX-inspired laser skirmish attraction themed to the Purge franchise (original) * The Bourne Stunt Spectacular- Stunt show based on the Bourne movies (original) * Jurassic World: The Ride - same as Jurassic Park: The Ride but themed to Jurassic World * Jaws: The Escape - A Submarine Voyage-based, Jaws-themed ride where you escape from the shark but not before looking at the wonders of the deep sea (original for the concept but not the ride itself) * Revenge of the Mummy - new concept of classic ride found at various Universal parks * Fast and Furious: The Ride - An indoor, inverted roller coaster where you race against a random character from the movies around the world. (original for the idea but not for a Fast and Furious-themed attraction) * Back to the Future: The Ride * Knight Rider: KITT Simulator - Simulator based on the TV series where you individually drive KITTs in a battle against KARR (original) * Magnum, P.I.: The Chase - A launched roller coaster based on the TV series where you team up with Thomas Magnum to defeat Jonathan Higgins, who's been a thorn on the P.I.'s side (original) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Walking Dead Attraction Midchilda (all attractions are original ideas) * Nanoha: Flight Around Midchilda - Motion simulator where you fly with Nanoha and Fate in Midchilda while fighting an original villain created for the ride * Vivio and Einhart's Magical Training - A Jedi Training Academy-like show where guests 13-17 train with Vivio Takamachi and Einhart Stratos. * Saint's Cradle Tour - Walk-around attraction themed to the Saint's Cradle, the ship used in StrikerS * The Midchilda Mock Battle - Similar to The Purge: Laser Anarchy at Universal World but guests side with the red or blue team like in Vivid and battle the opponent's teammates using either your hands, which come out as powers through devices, or laser weapons modeled after Teana's guns. The World of Sailor Moon *Sailor Moon: The Ride - An indoor inverted roller coaster where you help the Sailor Senshi fight against an original villain (original) *Sailor Moon: The Miracle 4-D (with two theatres; one showing an English dub from the cast of the Viz dub of Sailor Moon and another showing the original Japanese version) *Chibiusa's Pegasus Flyers - an indoor Dumbo-like ride themed to Pegasus (original) *PallaPalla's Ball Ride - Race against each other in blue transparent balls. (original) *The Dead Moon Circus - Show based on the villain group in Sailor Moon SuperS (original) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey * Flight of the Hippogriff * Dragon Challenge * Hagrid's Magical Creatures Motorbike Adventure * Hogwarts Express * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts * The Quidditch Match - a flying attraction based on the sport (original) Dreamworks Zone * DreamWorks Theatre * Chicken Run: Escape from Tweedy's Farm - trackless dark ride based on Chicken Run where you help the chickens escape from Tweedy's Farm (original) * How to Ride Your Dragon - simulator ride based on the How to Train Your Dragon movie franchise where you ride a "dragon" with Hiccup and Toothless in a new adventure (original) * Trolls Playground - a Trolls-themed play area for kids 4-12 (original) * Spirit: Ride of the Cimarron - Simulator themed to Spirit where you ride your "horse" with Spirit through locations in the movie (original) *Shrek's Swamp - Walk around Shrek's Swamp and tour his house. Includes meet-and greet with the characters from Shrek. *She-Ra and the Battle for Etheria - Immersive VR experience based on She-Ra and the Princesses of Power where you use swords and team up with the Princesses of Power to battle The Horde. (original) Cybertron * Transformers: The Ride * Transformers-themed roller coaster from Beijing * Transformers: Race for the Allspark - Racing roller coaster themed to the G1 Transformers era (original) Characters *Universal Globe (atmosphere) *Minions (atmosphere) *Gru (atmosphere) *Margo, Edith and Agnes (atmosphere) *Alan Grant (face) *Ellie Sattler (face) *Owen Grady (face) *Claire Dearing (face) *Jason Bourne (face) *Ahmanet (face) *Imhotep (atmosphere) *Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi (face) *Nanoha Takamachi (face) *Fate T. Harlaown (face) *Vivio Takamachi (Adult Mode) (face) *Einhart Stratos (Adult Mode) (face) (not meetable until after the last showing of the day for Vivio and Einhart's Magical Training) *Quattro (face;only in Saint's Cradle Tour) *Jail Scagletti (face;only in Saint's Cradle Tour) *Optimus Prime (atmosphere) *Bumblebee (atmosphere) *Megatron (atmosphere) *Shrek (atmosphere) *Fiona (atmosphere) *Donkey (atmosphere) *Poppy (atmosphere) *Branch (atmosphere) *Po and the Furious Five (atmosphere) *She-Ra (2018 version) (face) *Hordak (2018 version) (atmosphere) Restaurants Universal Plaza * Universal Restaurant (original) * Starbucks Universal World * Gru's Lab Cafe * Jurassic Cafe * Buster Moon's Dinner Theatre - dinner theatre restaurant themed to Sing (original) * Cafe 80's - based on the restaurant of the same name, serving Pepsi Perfects and featuring an exact, playable version of the arcade cabinet of Wild Gunman (original) Midchilda * Magical Lyrical Restaurant (original) The World of Sailor Moon * Crown Parlor Restaurant (original) * Usagi's Sweet Shop (original) DreamWorks Zone *DreamWorks Restaurant (includes character breakfast and dinner) (original) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *Three Broomsticks *Hog's Head Cybertron *Transformers Restaurant - themed restaurant with TV screens showing episodes of Transformers (1984) (original) Shops Universal Plaza * Universal Studio Store Universal World * Universal Movies Shop (original) Midchilda * Midchilda Shopping Center (original) The World of Sailor Moon * Sailor Moon Store (also selling Cutie Universal Rods) (original) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Honeydukes * Ollivanders * Filch’s Emporium of Confiscated Goods DreamWorks Zone *DreamWorks Store (original) Cybertron *Transformers Supply Vault Events *Halloween Horror Nights *A Universal Christmas (featuring Grinchmas) Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon